


And We Can Pretend (Everything is Okay)

by Anonymous



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, they fuck end of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tomorrow they'll be back on the road, but tonight they can pretend that everything's alright.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Elizabeth Lavenza, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	And We Can Pretend (Everything is Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Au where after Victor creates the creature he realises he's going to kill his family, and he owns up to his mistake and confesses everything. Victor, Elizabeth, and Henry go on the run. You only kind of need to know that for this though, they mostly just fuck
> 
> As a few commenters have been kind enough to point out, Victor and Elizabeth are related in the book. However,  
> 1\. Victor and Elizabeth aren't blood related, even in the book. Elizabeth is, to be concise, adopted. This isn't to invalidate the relatedness of adopted siblings, just to say that even in the book Elizabeth is always less of a sister and more of a childhood sweetheart. They get married. This is a point the books back me up on. However, since in modern times I would absolutely agree that's still gross,  
> 2\. They ARENT related in this au. Elizabeth moved into the house next to Victor's when they were kids and they just kinda bonded.

It's hard not to notice when Victor is in a bad mood, and Elizabeth and Henry have known him for so long that the instant their dour little scientist enters their tiny little hotel room, his presence is snapping, electric, dark. 

"We got you takeout," Elizabeth says, gesturing toward the table by the door. "Come watch Frasier," 

Elizabeth and Henry are curled up on the couch together, and Victor sits next to them carefully, pointedly not looking toward them. 

Henry grabs the remote off the coffee table and shuts off the TV. "Something wrong, babe?" He asks.

Victor's eyes flick up to Henry's, and god, he's so soft. "I'm tired of travelling." He says gently. "We haven't had a minute to rest in the past three weeks. And I know it's my fault, so I don't have any room to complain, but it is not the sort of thing I would much like to bear quietly." His eyes flick back away, fixing on a spot on the opposite wall.

Elizabeth's hand on his arm, and then her soft lips on his cheek. "So take a minute to rest. Henry and I were talking earlier, and guess what we found out?"

"What?" 

"There's nobody in the rooms around us. Meaning there's nobody to hear the pretty noises you make." Henry says. "Nobody except us."

"If it's cool with you, I'd love to fuck you into the bed" Elizabeth drawls slowly.

There's a beat. 

"Yeah, that's, that's cool, yeah," Victor squeaks. "Can I finish my takeout first?"

Henry laughs. "Yeah, babe, you can finish your takeout." Elizabeth says, and Henry clicks Frasier back on. 

None of them are watching it. Elizabeth stands, walks to the bed, and shucks her shirt onto the floor, followed by her simple black bra. The bed is a full five feet away, meaning she's still in full view of both of her boys. Victor's eyes sweep her body, and he's so flushed he looks feverish. No matter how many times they've done this, Victor always ends up a bright red mess. 

Henry is at least pretending to be watching the show, but his attention is on Victor, shoveling food into his mouth so fast he might choke. "Slow down," Henry says. 

"Hm," Victor disagrees, and Henry laughs. 

Elizabeth steps out of her jeans and underwear and climbs delicately onto the bed, reaching over to the bedside table for a Walmart bag, the contents of which - a bottle of lube and a box of condoms- she dumps onto the bed.

"Check it," she says, tossing the lube to Henry, who catches it expertly. "Strawberry!" 

It's then that Victor chokes. He recovers quickly enough, laughing. "Strawberry!" He mimics. Any negativity from before is gone, and there's a comfortable warmth in the room. He shoots his takeout container into the trash can on the other side of the room. 

"That's what I said, thanks for noticing." Elizabeth grins. "Now. About fucking you,"

"You're so horny all the time," Henry says. "What would your father say?" 

"Probably some shit like 'damn Elizabeth, wish we hadn't moved next to that fuckin nerdass kid, he was a bad influence on you' and then I would leave, like I did." 

"Fair enough," Henry's attention turns to Victor. "Care to get over there, sweetheart?" 

Victor stands, hands up, and joins Elizabeth on the bed, placing his glasses on the bedside table. The two of them fumble with the buttons on his shirt while Henry watches. He shuts off the TV for the final time that night. 

Victor shoves his shirt onto the floor, followed by his slacks and boxers. 

He's so hard it hurts. His girlfriend tangles her fingers in his hair, bringing his head close enough for her to kiss him. Her tongue is in his mouth, and Victor feels like he's going to cry. 

This is the first time they've had sex since they went on the run. Back at college it had been a more frequent occurrence - shine a blacklight around their apartment and you'd have looked like a modern Jackson Pollock. But the stress of running had made them push it to the back of their minds.

Victor pushes his lips into Elizabeth's desperately, like he wants to fold them together into one singular person. Elizabeth pulls herself away, kissing a line down his jaw and latching teeth into his shoulder. She sucks hard, and he whines, bucks tensely under her.

Henry's hand snakes its way down the front of his pants, and he hisses through his teeth when his fingers wrap around the head of his dick.

As soon as Victor has gotten used to Elizabeth's teeth digging into his shoulder, she bites down harder, tearing through his skin. Victor keens, hands flying from where they'd been clenched in the bedsheets to Elizabeth's hair. 

Her jaw slackens, and she pulls off of him, admiring the darkening patch of skin. She licks over where blood has begun to pulse out of the bright red indents of her teeth. "Like that, beautiful?" She whispers into his ear.

It's then that Henry stands, pulling his shirt over his head and yanking down his jeans. The bed is a little crowded with the three of them all on it at once, but it's a crowded they're used to.

Elizabeth reaches up to untangle Victor's hands from her hair, leaning back against the headboard. She shifts her legs out, putting herself on display. She leads Victor's head towards her pussy, bringing a hand from his face down to rub at her clit. 

He licks at her, shaking. He blinks hard, and thick tears spill out of his eyes as he grinds into the bed. 

"You alright, baby?" She asks, voice shuddering. 

"Mm-hm," he hums into her. "'S just a lot," 

"You need a minute before I put my fingers in you? You wanna forgo that entirely?" Henry asks, running a hand down the smooth expanse of Victor's back. 

"Need a minute" he says, pushing himself upright and folding his legs beneath him. The room is warm, thick with affection. Two minutes pass without event, and then Victor bends back down to Elizabeth's pussy. She buries her hand back in his hair, and he presses his tongue to her, running rough muscle over her clit. 

There's a pop as Henry opens the bottle of lube, and he takes a second to coat his fingers before shifting himself so that he's positioned between Victor's legs, which he pulls out of their folded position to rest on his own knees. 

"Do I pai-r," Victor licks at her near-perfectly, and Elizabeth lets a breathy moan spill from her lips. "Do I pair well with room-temperture takeout?" She laughs. 

"Yeah," Victor says absently. Henry presses a finger against his ass and slides it in gently, slowly. Victor whines, lets his head fall so that the top of it brushes against Elizabeth's folds, glistening with slick and spit. She pulls him back up.

"You're pretty when you're incoherent," Elizabeth says, trying to reach down around Victor's mouth to try and slip a finger into herself. He takes her wrist, pulling his other hand up and sliding two of his own fingers into her just as Henry presses another digit into Victor.

Victor whines again, pushing back against him while at the same time reaching up into Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth's insides are always a treat. She's warm and pliant, pushing against him, trying to get as much out of his fingers as possible. He buries himself through her ridged edges until he finds the spot in her that's smooth and pronounced, brushing his fingers against it. 

Henry pulls his hand out, then pushes it back in slicker, using three fingers to get Victor's hole used to the feeling of being stretched. 

Elizabeth takes in deep, heavy breaths as Victor presses against her walls. One of her hands reaches up to rub at her nipples, running the edge of her fingernail along the curve of her breasts.

Henry pulls his hand out of Victor's ass, and then moves his first two fingers back in, trying to lube up his insides as best as possible. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He says, and then Victor keels as Henry's fingers press into his prostate, bucking back, yanking against Elizabeth's grip in his hair. "Just wanna make sure you're ready, baby," Henry presses soft hands into his prostate again, again, and Victor shakes, rolls his hips into the matress. 

"Fuck," he whines, brokenly. "Fuck," He puts renewed effort into getting Elizabeth off, because they're good, good, good, good, so good to him. He runs his fingers over Elizabeth's ridges in small, circular motions, and Elizabeth moans so loudly all of Europe can hear them.

"Vicky, Vicky, baby, Vicky, Vic," She repeats his name like it's a prayer, though what god would want to see her in this state is beyond him. Elizabeth seizes, squeezing around Victor's fingers and lurching forward violently.

Victor puts his head down, extracts his fingers from her, careful. Then he feels Henry's hand on his hips and the delectable stretch as Henry's head breaches his rim. Henry moves slowly forward until he's fully seated inside of Victor. 

Henry's hands slide up and down over his hips. "Tell me when you're ready for me to move," he says, voice strained to keep steady. 

Elizabeth's thighs are wet with slick, and Victor turns his head, lapping at them gently as he waits for himself to adjust. Henry isn't particularly big, but it has been a while. 

When Elizabeth's left thigh is near free of slick and heavy with saliva, Victor pushes back against Henry with an "Okay, okay,"

Henry moves slowly at first, careful not to hurt his boyfriend, and then speeds up as Victor grinds his hips against him. 

Elizabeth begins to rub her clit again, and Victor looks up at her, almost hopeful.

"Careful," she says, eyes half-lidded with the tiredness of a first orgasm, and Victor again licks stripes though her folds, caught between the two of them like a rat in the world's most pleasurable trap. 

He can't help but whine as Henry manages to strike his prostate again and his dick jerks. 

Caught between Elizabeth, who tastes like if heaven were made of sourdough bread, and Henry, who pounds him like he's worth the world, Victor shakes, and when Henry hits his prostate again he sees stars.

He comes all over the bed and his stomach, smacking his head into the softness of the matress. Elizabeth jerks with him, orgasming for the second time that night. 

Henry pulls out, wrapping his hand around his dick and tugging hard and fast until he too reaches his peak and goes boneless. 

The three of them are left breathless. Henry pulls the condom off of his shaft and throws that in the trash while Elizabeth swings her legs off of the bed and heads with shaky steps to the bathroom. Henry tosses Victor a roll of paper towels, and he gets to work cleaning up both himself and the bed.

Elizabeth pulls a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt out of her suitcase and pulls them on, gesturing from Victor to the bathroom. 

She yawns, crawling into the middle of the bed and curling up. "Nice," she slurs, and Henry gives her a nod and a hum of agreement.

The three of them all end up cozied underneath the thick hotel blanket, half-dressed and legs intertwined. Tomorrow they'll be back on the road, but tonight they can pretend that everything's alright.


End file.
